To Pokemansion, or to police station!
by LazyPencilLender
Summary: Dawn and Lucas get into a sticky situation on their way out of Hearthome. Fortuneshipping DaLL, DawnxLucas, ect


A/N:

So, this was based off of a picture on deviant art. This took me a few days because I'm so lazy. I think I'll rate it k+, I didn't use language or anything. But there are some themes…

Fortuneshipping = DawnxLucas. Setting is in that road near the pokemon mansion. I don't own Pokemon. No. I don't even own Lucas's beret. *tear*

Review please! Make me smile.

Ignore the corny, two-second title.

* * *

**To Pokemansion, or to police station?!**

"Move your butt frenchie!" Dawn spat at her accomplice, as Lucas trudged along the dirt road from hearthrome. It was dusk and the two had just run into the jumpy Damien. Needless to say, both were tired as hell. Dawn was far ahead of Lucas and was twirling her navy hair irritably as he approached.

"Frenchie? Where the heck did THAT come from?" he asked. Dawn walked to Lucas and pulled his hat off.

"Only French people were barrettes.' She said. Lucas snatched it back.

"It's a BERET!" Lucas snapped, putting it back on. Dawn giggled.

"He admits it!" She chirped. Lucas had to hold his own arm to resist the ever growing urge to face palm. He looked at the sky, which seemed to be darkening in more ways than one.

"A storm's coming." he said. Dawn brushed off her red jacket and looked at him.

"Maybe we'll need to camp. I hear there's a really pretty mansion with a garden and everything! We could go there for the night." She suggested. Lucas tapped his chin and nodded.

"Makes more sense than anything you've said this whole trip. Anyway, let's head there." He said. Dawn didn't blow off at him, it was getting dark. She didn't very well trust the woods after dark.

The two traveled down a long road, seeing little people walking by. Only rich people passed and they were all headed to hearthrome. Lucas looked up as the streetlights turned on. He was getting sick of traveling- the wind was picking up and the now ever so cold region of Sinnoh's temperature did not help. Lucas stepped forward and his entire left foot plunged deep into a puddle, soaking the bottom of his black pants and his entire shoes.

"DAWN. I. AM. SICK. OF. THIS!" he hollered, shaking his foot everywhere. Dawn snapped around and shhed him, she was watching some sparrow fly across the sky.

"Dawn, how far away is this stupid mansion?!" Lucas asked. Dawn. She looked to the left, where bright lights were visible over a wall.

"This way." She said. Lucas grumbled and got up, following her. They traveled for a few minutes before they heard rustling in the leaves next to them. Dawn grabbed onto Lucas instinctively. Out of the shadows a flashlight shone and Lucas tackled Dawn behind a bush, waiting for them to leave.

"Hey Carl," a police officer said. "I saw two little kiddies around here a few hours ago. I thought I just saw them again." The other officer walked over and looked around.

"I don't see no kids here, Earl." He said in a thick accent of some sort. Lucas and Dawn were silent, Lucas on top of her in a very subjective position but neither noticed at that moment.

"Well if they ARE here," Carl said sarcastically. "you'll need to get them out. No one's allowed back here at night." Earl made mimicking hand motions and mumbled under his breath, flashing his light around and heading away from the two. Lucas let out a big breath and got up, holding his hand out for Dawn. Dawn rubbed her back and stood, grabbing his offered hand.

"Warn me next time? Now my back hurts and I feel all old!" Dawn said. Lucas shook his head and headed to the pathway, as a few sprinkles fell from the sky. Lucas scrunched his nose and pulled his blue jacket over his head. Dawn shivered.

"Why do I have this short jacket?" She moaned, tugging at the edge of her red jacket. "You'd think I would have packed pants, but no."

"Well I suggested.."

"You suggested zada. I saw you oggle me in a skirt anyway, so shut up Lucas. Let's put you in a skirt and see how much you like it." She snapped. Lucas looked down sharply, a steady blush forming on his cheeks. Did she notice him stare? He did suggest she changed into pants in Twinleaf. But she just didn't listen.

"Men." Dawn rolled her eyes and headed forward, as the rain grew louder and steadier. As they walked along, their shoes got covered in mud, and the castle still seemed miles away. Dawn looked up as best she could (with the rain, I mean) at the sky.

"It must be like, 14 o'clock. Let's camp out or something." Dawn said. Lucas took out his time telling app.

"No, it's 10. Besides, you expect us to sleep in the-"

"FOUND THEM!" The police officer from before yelled, whats-his-face, as he ran towards Lucas and Dawn. They both looked at him, then each other, and ran like the wind through the slush and rain to escape his wrath. Dawn darted behind another bush, dragging Lucas with her. Suddenly many flashlights were shining around, and both of the kids were so petrified they were hugging each other behind the bush. The officers talked and made orders, Earl smirking smugly.

"I told ya'll there were kids here." He said. "But no one believes old Earl."

"You saw the 'ghost' of a dead girl in the old Cheateu. You expect us to believe you after that?" Another officer said, with an obvious eye roll. Earl frowned at him.

"She was staring right at me and walked through me! I swears!" Earl said. The other shook their heads, with groans.

"Anyway men, they couldn't have gone far. Find them!" The one who has spotted them said. The officers saluted and said a simultaneous yes sir, before disbanding. The one in charge was looking around the area, looking everywhere, it seemed, but where the two actually were. Gotta love those fail-officers, right?

Meanwhile, Dawn and Lucas were listening to this.

"Lucas," Dawn said, turning to him (which was quite a thing for her to do, their faces were inches apart now). Lucas turned to face her himself, giving a questioning look.

"What?" he whispered. The light then shone nearly on them, and Dawn had to quite literally jump onto Lucas's lap to avoid being seen. The man, after while, seemed satisfied and shone the light in the opposite direction. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Lucas.

"A-anyway," She said, avoiding eye contact. Dawn searched for how to phrase this next sentence.

"In case we….don't make it out of here," She started, but Lucas rudely interrupted.

"Dawn, it's just police officers. We'll only go to the courthouse, maybe-"

"Can I just finish this?" Dawn asked, her forehead banging onto Lucas's. Lucas blinked a bit, then shrugged and let her go on.

"Anyway," Dawn said, entertaining her fingers through Lucas's. He remained oblivious, waiting for her to finish her statement.

"Lucas, I've always kind…no, wait." she mumbled, losing her place. This confessing thing always went better in movies. Lucas now raised an eyebrow, slowly catching on.

"Anyway…I uhhh." She was flustered now, rain was pounding on her and making her hat sag and her jacket shine. Lucas pushed back against her forehead gently, lifting their hands slightly with a smile.

"Go on." He said. Dawn looked up, looking like a five year old. She smiled back, leaning closer to him.

"I've always liked you." She managed to squeeze out. "So if we don't make it-"

"yes, if the police officers don't eat us alive." Lucas added. Dawn giggled.

"If the police officers don't eat us alive," she continued. "I want you to know that I've always liked you. And I mean more-than-friend. Are we clear?" She said, eyebrows raised. Lucas chuckled.

"You mean you've always had a crush on me?" he asked. Dawn nodded In agreement, smile growing every minute.

"Well," Lucas said, pretending to think for awhile, though he was ecstatic on the inside. He lent so close to Dawn that their noses were touching.

"I've always felt the same way about you." He said, pressing his lips against hers. Dawn hadn't really expected this and was quite inexperienced, so she merely blushed and let him kiss her, her face growing redder and practically sizzling in the rain. Lucas opened his eyes and eyed Dawn.

"You can kiss me back, you know." he said. She lent forward and kissed him herself, moving her hands from intertwined with Lucas's to behind his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and they both forgot about reality for a minute.

Of course, that was until Lucas's phone rang.

The two immediately separated, red in the face for a minute. Lucas picked up and said hello, it was Damien.

Thinking of Damien made Lucas remember the fact that the police officers were after them. Almost at the same moment, four beams of light were shining on the young couple.

"Damien.…" Lucas said, slowly turning towards the police officer, "I have to call you b-back."

And Lucas hung up.

* * *

A/N *again* And so, that concludes this one shot. Please review.

Also Damien = DP rival. Also known as Barry and Jun.


End file.
